


Mac Liked The Taste

by thegaromaster



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaromaster/pseuds/thegaromaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mac mentioned he liked the taste, and after Dennis clears up any confusion, Charlie gets a few ideas. Take place after Season 10, Episode 5. Warnings: Drug Mention/Use, Alcohol Mention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac Liked The Taste

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic that i've written in a while, i definitely know there are some issues with it, but all comments are more than welcome. this pairing is going to be the death of me  
> thanks for reading!  
> this is my [tumblr](http://the-garomaster.tumblr.com/)!

It was a pretty ordinary Sunday, and relatively boring, as they usually were. Most Sunday afternoons Mac would come over to Charlie's, they'd hang out, watch some 'Project Badass' tapes on Charlie's crappy television and it usually ended up in them both getting either high or drunk, sometimes a combination of the two. They were both sprawled out at either end of Charlie's couch, Mac engrossed in the tapes that were blaring out before him. Charlie went to take a final huff from a brown paper bag, waiting a few moments before he slumped further down into his seat. He offered it over to Mac, who waved it off. He was already feeling pretty buzzed from the beers and few ounces of pot he'd bought over. They sat there for a little trying to concentrate on what was happening on the screen before them, trying to ignore that they were both pretty baked. A few moments passed before Charlie spoke up.

"Dude, what did you mean you said you liked it?" Charlie asked, his words slightly slurred.

"What are you on about, bro?" the words fumbled around Mac's mouth, he was trying to concentrate on the tape, and had suddenly become aware of how close Charlie's hand was to his own. His heart rose, should he move it? Would Charlie notice? Should he just play it cool? His thoughts all came to halt as Charlie piped up again.

"You know, in the restaurant? You said you'd tasted your own, and you liked it?" Mac looked over at Charlie, a sly grin plastered over his face. After Dennis had cleared up all the confusion, and actually explained to Charlie what he and Mac were actually on about it all made sense, but from that moment Charlie just couldn't shake the mental image of Mac tasting his own, and liking it. Charlie hadn't the courage to bring it up whilst they were 'sober' but with his new found confidence, Charlie wanted to bring it up, and not just that but he wanted to hear Mac say it, again.

Mac thought for a moment, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat.

"I dunno, bro. Just, d'you ever shoot so far it just accidently hits you in the face? Well, that. What of it, man?" Mac, still fumbling over the words, though this time the pot and beer had nothing to do with it.

"Nah, I don't really know what you mean? I guess I've just never done it that far." Charlie hummed. Waiting a moment before he spoke again.  
"What did it taste like?" Charlie asked, that sly grin back on his face, though this time Mac didn't look over.

"Dude, oh my god. I don't know. It happened like once, and I just remember that it didn't taste that bad. It's not like I want a load of guys to come into my mouth..." Mac spurted out, huffing in anger.

"Bro, chill. I just wondered, is all?" Charlie tried to calm him down.

"Yeah, well just shut up." Mac snapped back, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. They both went back to watching the tape. Charlie noticed that Mac's hand was a little closer than it was before.

Does he wanna do this? Charlie asked himself. Charlie knew about Mac, they all did, but every time it was bought up Mac would have none of it. Maybe this was Charlie's chance. He'd always felt this something for Mac, most of the time he could ignore it, most of the time it wouldn't ever bother him, but there were moments. Moments like this, that were few and far between, where he just wanted to see Mac on his knees begging for his cock. Charlie slowly slid his hand towards Mac's, as inconspicuously as he could. He stopped, darted his eyes over towards Mac, nothing. He continued until his fingers pushed up against Mac's, ever so slightly.

Mac's eyes shot down to see Charlie's fingers brush up against his own, he remained as still as he could, not wanting to draw attention just in case Charlie had moved accidentally. He waited a moment, Charlie's fingers started moving over his. His heart began to pound, this had never happened before. I mean they'd touched, touched all over but that was when they'd wrestle. That was different though, and so was this. The beers and pot marred Mac's thoughts and clouded his mind. His inhibitions gone, he didn't care anymore. So what if anyone found out, this is what he wanted. He wanted Charlie. He wanted this so much. He leant over, and Charlie turned to face him. Mac's heart was beating so hard now, it felt as though it was going to burst out of his chest. He placed his lips on Charlie's. Charlie didn't resist, if anything he leant in further. For saying Charlie was so filthy most of the time, his lips were surprisingly soft. Mac opened his eyes slowly, to see Charlie's closed, he seemed to be enjoying this. A few moments passed before Charlie brushed his tongue against Mac's lips. He parted them, letting Charlie's tongue explore his mouth. It was clumsy, but it was hot. He didn't think Charlie had actually ever done this before, so he was either acting on impulse, which was unlikely, or it was from what he'd witnessed around the bar. Charlie squirmed around, shifting uncomfortably, and obviously trying to sort out the hardness that pressing at the front of his jeans. Pulling away from the kiss, Charlie leant back, believing he'd done so rather subtly in his inebriated mind, exposing his hardness to Mac. Without saying anything Mac took his hand and placed it on Charlie's thigh, they both looked at it, and then at each other. That stupid grin was back on Charlie's face, as Mac felt a throb in his own pants, a familiar hardness pushing up against the front of his own jeans. Mac slowly started rubbing Charlie's thigh, it felt too hard and it felt forced, his heart was pounding, but Charlie seemed to enjoy the sensation from the way his eyes were closed and his head leant back. Little moans escaped his lips, as slowly and gently began thrusting his hips, grinding against the open again. Continuing to rub Charlie's thigh, Mac moved, climbing on top of Charlie, straddling his thighs. He put both hands on to Charlie now, and slowly started to rub the sides of his torso. Charlie motioned his head upwards, calling Mac downwards into another kiss. Mac slid his hands under Charlie's shirt, drifting his fingers over the bare skin. Charlie started moving his hips again, grinding his hardness against Mac's. Charlie stopped, breaking away from the kiss and looked at Mac.

"Will you, beg for it?" Charlie asked, hesitantly.

"Fuck off, man. No-way." Mac's face twisted in feigned disgust. He had some standards, and should probably keep a few intact, wasted or not.

"I know what you want it, bro, so why don't you just beg for it. Come on, it'll be hot?" Charlie whined. Mac was hesitant, he did want it. They both knew he wanted it, but those previous thoughts of being caught returned, though on the other hand it was pretty late at this point to start trying to conceal his feelings. Mac gave in a second time, sliding of the couch on to his knees and shifting between Charlie's legs, placing both his hands on Charlie's thighs, he looked up. Charlie looked back down.

"Give it to me, Charlie." Mac purred.

"Please let me taste you, let me swallow every drop of you." The breathiness of Mac's voice made Charlie's heart flutter, and he felt a knot in his chest. He swallowed, and laughed.

"That's right, because you're what?" Charlie asked, looking down at Mac and feeling bigger than ever.

"I'm a slut, I'm a filthy come-slut. Give it to me, Charlie." Mac's words were slurred but they worked for Charlie, who felt throbs from his own pants. Charlie gestured downwards. Mac obliged, and began unbuttoning Charlie's jeans, and started wiggling them off of him. Once they'd reached his ankles, Charlie kicked them off, and flung them into some corner. Mac slide out of his pants and boxers rather easily, and threw them on to the couch. Mac resumed his position, and Charlie lifted up his t-shirt exposing the pale, freckled flesh of his stomach, and then pulled down his boxers. His hard dick springing back and slapping against his stomach, with a scruffy growth of mousey hair that sprouted a trail up to his slightly padded belly button, and faded down beneath his balls, and into his thighs.

He pushed Mac off him and stood up, gesturing for him to sit back down on the couch. He looked down at Mac, who looked up at him, half-lidded, mouth slack, waiting for it to be full again. Charlie used his finger to pull Mac's mouth a little more, and then used his hand to take hold of Mac's jaw and guide him on to his dick. He let Mac get back to work, bobbing up and down his cock, letting his tongue lap up any precome that pearled at his tip. Every now and then Mac would attempt to take Charlie's entire length down his throat, he'd choke a little but force it all the way down, and my god did it feel good. Charlie would let his head roll back, his hands rubbing over his chest and stomach, letting profanities coupled with long moans of relief, rather loudly, slip out of his mouth. He was getting closer. He pushed Mac off him, and started to stroke his own cock. Charlie grabbed a fistful of Mac's hair, pulling his head back, whilst continuing to work on his own length. Mac's eye were yanked open, he could see Charlie hunched over him. Mac closed his eyes, and Charlie gave a quick, firm tug and Mac swiftly opened them again. A few seconds of eye contact was all Charlie needed. His breath, coated with ragged moans, became louder and fuck, it was hotter. Charlie clamped his eyes shut, and Mac knew he was close. Mac stuck out his tongue, wanting to taste what Charlie was offering him.

Charlie gave one last stroke, and as he grunted and held the base of his cock. He rode out the orgasm with the thrusts of hips, and with his eyes half-lidded, he let release of his tight grip, but there was still enough of a grip to aim. Three long, thick shots splashed over Mac's beard and tongue, followed by a few shorter bursts, that hit his cheeks. Mac gave a long, deep moan as the warmth of Charlie's seed heated his face, swallowing what was already on his tongue. Charlie lowered himself to his knees, being roughly the same height as Mac. With a stupid grin plastered on his face, he took a moment to look into Mac's eyes. They didn't say anything to each other, but just gazed. Both slightly hazy, Charlie gave a quick smile. Mac's only response was a quick glance down to his own problem that he now wanted sorting, granting a little laugh for Charlie.

Charlie took his fingers and wiped away some of the seed that had been left on Mac's face, his other hand went to kneed Mac's heavy balls. Mac let out another moan as Charlie's skin made contact with his own. Charlie looked at his fingers, coated with his stickiness.

"So you like this stuff, huh?" Charlie asked, genuinely, though the words all seemed to roll into one.

"Yeah, I guess..." Mac responded, guiltily.

"Well lick it off then, lick it off my fingers." It sounded like a question, but it wasn't and that grin was back on Charlie's face, showing just a little bit of teeth. That stupid grin that drove Mac wild. He simultaneously opened his mouth, and closed his eyes, and Charlie tentatively placed his coated fingers into Mac's mouth. Mac closed his lips around them, and let his tongue lick them clean. Charlie let out a half-moan, half-laugh, as Mac's tongue tickled his finger tips. Mac continued, not really paying attention to Charlie. Charlie started laughing, and writhing around a little, quickly pulling his fingers out of Mac's mouth. Mac looked confused.

"Bro, you were tickling me." Charlie said between the laughs.

Mac let out a little laugh, but it was half-hearted. Charlie didn't notice, Mac was too worked up to be playing around now. Mac slid down on the couch, leaning his head on the arm rest. He gestured Charlie towards his dick. Charlie noticed and moved closer between Mac's thighs. He took a hold of Mac's thick cock. Curiosity, jealousy and admiration welled up inside of Charlie. Mac was pretty big, bigger than him anyway. He started stroking Mac, already slick from when Mac'd been stroking it. Charlie moved his head closer, shifting to get into a comfortable position. He placed his tongue on Mac's thick head, flicking and swirling it around. He looked up to see if this was what he should be doing, and Mac's closed eyes seemed to indicate Charlie was doing good enough. Charlie took the head in his mouth, working the length with hand, furthering Mac's pleasure. He started to bob his head, and as he did, he took more and more of Mac's length in his mouth. He worked on the shaft with one hand, and with his other, rubbed the remnants of Mac's belly. Not much was left after Mac dropped 60lbs or so, but Charlie did love what was left. Mac's breath became more rapid, his whispers and moans became louder and more frequent. Charlie pulled off, Mac looked up confused.

"Why'd you stop, bro?" Mac asked, frustrated.

"You'll see." Charlie responded, as slid his hands under Mac's ass, and began to lift. Mac knew exactly what Charlie wanted and helped him lift his own weight.

Charlie was knelt on the couch, with his torso and limp dick pressed up against Mac's back, his hands still cupping Mac's ass. Mac was kind of folded up, his legs were over his head and his cock aiming straight for his own face. Being pretty close already he gave no time before he started working on his dick. Charlie squeezing and playing with Mac's ass, whilst also keeping him balanced. Mac looked up, seeing Charlie grinning down at him. Charlie bent his neck down, and started licking and playing with his balls. Mac took his free hand and grabbed a hold of Charlie's hair, pushing him further into his balls. It didn't take long before thick, ropey shots were covering Mac's face. Charlie sprung back, to drink in the sight of Mac tasting his own. It was blissful, Mac's eyes were barely open and his face all messy, and he was contently catching his breath.

Mac began to fold back out sit up, grabbing his boxers, and wiping the come from his face on the inside of them, before slipping them back on. Charlie was sat cross legged, still unclothed on the other side of couch. He watched Mac get himself dressed, and gave a little chuckle.

"What, bro?" Mac jumped to the defence.

"Nothing!" Charlie gave back, honestly.

"Just, that, this was pretty fun, ya'know?" Charlie asked, hoping Mac would agree. Mac laughed.

" Yeah, it was, but my ass is wet as balls!" He gestured towards his ass, before sitting back down on the couch. He pulled out a small tin, and opened it up pulling out a small pouch of green buds.

"You fancy roasting a bone?" Mac asked, hunched over his tin.

"Speak for yourself, dude. You were on this pretty fast." Charlie laughed, gesturing towards his dick. Mac acted grossed out, but ended up laughing, before picking up some of Charlie's boxers and throwing them at his face.

"For fuck's sake, put some clothes on. I don't wanna have to look at your dick all fucking day!" They both laughed, leaning back into the corners of the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my stuff! i really hope you enjoyed this!  
> 


End file.
